


Any Other Way

by lycantropies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Video, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycantropies/pseuds/lycantropies
Summary: Derek comes rushing in the tiny dorm room, disregarding the people that try to ask him if he needs help. Which he doesn’t, by the way, as he has picked up Stiles’ scent the moment he got into the building and remembers from his boyfriend’s characteristic rambling which dorm room is his one.Once he gets there he doesn’t even knock on the door, just opens it and gets into the room without second guessing.What he finds is definitely not what he had in mind when he received the text that sent him in the frenzy that led to him leaving Beacon Hills and making the two hours drive to Berkley in little more than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!!! so, i shouldn't really be writing this as i am as for now working on my nanowrimo production (which will also be a sterek!!! surprise!!! & i really hope i'll get around finishing and posting it), but a friend of mine (ciao chiara ♡) kinda asked me??? and i was inspired??? which is so rare for me that i just rolled with it and this is what came out of this. i am warning you, this is really crack. it's also inspired by a video i'll link in the notes at the end!
> 
> this being said i leave you to the actual fanfict and not my terrible rambling. please be kind, and note i do not have a beta reader and am also not a native speaker.

Derek comes rushing in the tiny dorm room, disregarding the people that try to ask him if he needs help. Which he doesn’t, by the way, as he has picked up Stiles’ scent the moment he got into the building and remembers from his boyfriend’s characteristic rambling which dorm room is his one.

Once he gets there he doesn’t even knock on the door, just opens it and gets into the room without second guessing.

What he finds is definitely not what he had in mind when he received the text that sent him in the frenzy and led to him leaving Beacon Hills, making the two hours drive to Berkley in little more than one.

“Heeeey, it’s Der’k!” Stiles chirps happily if not a little sluggishly from where he’s laying down on his bed, a grin making its way onto his face. Derek lets himself take all of him in for a second, finally unwinding when he sees that there’s nothing so fatally wrong as he had worked himself up to think, and then turns to the other figure in the room.

“So,” Derek begins, his tone dry, “care to explain what you meant exactly with ‘ _pls come fast stiles hurt_ ’?”

Scott avoid his eyes, mumbling something under his breath so low that not even his supernaturally amplified earing can really pick up what he’s saying. All the while, Stiles keeps looking at him with huge amber eyes, making grabby hands and cooing sounds ever so often. Definitely high on pain removal induced endorphins, then.

Derek waits till he’s sitting down on the other side of the bed, the one Scott’s not occupying at the moment, waits for Stiles to beam up at him and start playing with one of his hands before turning back to the younger werewolf. All he does, then, is raise one of his well-groomed eyebrows at him.

“Maybe I was kinda exaggerating… and Stiles only got hurt a little bit… but how could I know the scrape was superficial! There was blood! I panicked!”

The werewolf feels like pinching the bridge of his nose (and what certainly is a headache building up near his temples), but now Stiles is playing with _both_ of his hands, mumbling things that don’t really make any sense but that keep him at least distracted. So what he does is sigh loudly, closing his eyes for a moment and thinking that, if he kills Scott now, when Stiles will come down from the high of the pain-sucking he’ll undoubtedly be mad at Derek.

“Just – get out Scott. Go sleep it off, you did a good work,” he says in the end, not telling him to refrain from calling the next time. Derek knows himself enough to know that he would be so much more angry if anything happened and he wasn’t informed of the fact. Especially if anything happened to Stiles.

Stiles, who now that they’re alone he finally can focus entirely on, finding the small cut on the side of his head that caused the whole problem and bending down to press a soft kiss over it. The younger man hums happily, his now free hands coming up to pet clumsily at his boyfriends’ face. He keeps doing so even when the werewolf moves away a little bit, enough to look down at him with a soft smile.

“You’re pretty out of it, aren’t you?”

“ _You_ ‘re pretty! Very pretty. Pretty Derek.”

Derek doesn’t even try to stop the amused huff that escapes his lips, just shakes fondly his head and starts carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He kind of wishes he had a camera to film the whole scene, too, just because he knows that Stiles will deny everything tomorrow when he'll wake up. And, also, because he finds the whole situation actually endearing now that he doesn’t have to worry about rushing his boyfriend to the ER.

He’s lost in his own thoughts, eyes almost slipping closed in the quietness of the moment, when he hears a small distressed noise coming from the prone figure. In one instant Derek’s hands are cradling his face, trying to leech away any possible residual of pain – but he doesn’t find any. Scott did indeed do a good job on that front.

“Hey baby what’s wrong? What’s gotten you upset?” he asks slowly, both thumbs moving to caress the apple of his cheeks. Stiles looks up at him with an almost wobbly pout, and keeps his own hands on Derek’s face, petting with some kind of newfound urgency that – doesn’t make any sense, really, but he’s still high from the endorphins released when Scott took his pain, so Derek’s not going to judge him. He’s also muttering something to himself and, this time, Derek actually manages to understand he’s saying something about –

“Beard? What about it, baby?”

“No beard. Where’s the beard! Why no beard!”

“I – shaved it this morning?”, and honestly, the question is so different from what he was expecting that his answer comes out sounding more like a question itself than an affirmation.

Stiles’ lips wobble dangerously, his eyes now focusing on Derek’s one. The werewolf freezes when he notices how watery they are.

“Pretty beard…”

“Do you miss it? You still love me even if I don’t have my beard, right?” he hazards asking, and he really shouldn’t have. Because now – now he sees the moment Stiles’ eyes are no longer only watery, sees when he does actually start to cry.

“No!”, he screams, full out bawling like a baby by now, his hands coming up to rub against his eyes while he keeps sobbing.

“No! Wan’ the beard back!”

“C’mon baby it’s gonna grow back before you know it! Please don’t cry it’ll be back, it’ll grow back so quick you won’t even notice it. Okay?” Derek talks in soothing tones, his hands rubbing gently on the young man’s upper arms while he wishes with all he has for this to work.

Incredibly, Stiles seems to quieten down a bit, tears still streaming down his face but no longer sobbing desperately. He peeks out from behind his fingers at Derek.

“You promise?”

Derek sighs his relief, a small smile gracing his lips. He bends down, placing a quick and soft kiss against the other’s mouth.

“I promise. When you’ll come home for the weekend it will be there for you.”

“’Kay,” Stiles says in a small voice. By now, even the last of tears have stopped springing from his pretty molten eyes.

Derek feels like he just lived an out of body experience, but he’s quick to ignore it when the human starts tugging on his sleeve with intention, an expression so openly shy that he thinks he’s never seen something like this, not even when they first got together. Getting on board with the plans, Derek moves so he’s no longer just sitting on the side of the bed (he stops only to remove his shoes and turn off the light), but he’s instead lying down on it.  
Stiles moves until he’s curled up against his side, his face smushed against his boyfriend’s chest.

Derek is almost asleep by the time he feels, once again, a hand lightly petting his smooth cheek.

“Pretty pretty Der. ‘S not true I don’t love you. S’rry.”

After that, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Being with Stiles can get him in pretty absurd situations, true, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZMKLvdw22M that's the video that started all of this! 
> 
> *whispers* it's also me whenever hoech has to shave, shhhh, don't tell anyone.


End file.
